scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
When You Wish Upon a Star Creature
When You Wish Upon a Star Creature is the eleventh episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise When Professor Spaulding, of Greenfield Observatory, discovers a new star, it doesn't take long before the Star Creature comes to frighten everyone off. Synopsis Scientists who created a new telescope use it to find that a star creature comes from space and attacks them. While the gang is driving, they have a flat tire. When Scrappy, Scooby, and Shaggy are fixing the tire, the Star Creature attacks them. Running away, they find the rest of the gang, saying that they need to go to Star Laboratory. Arriving at Star Labs, they find the Star Creature. Several times, they see it, and it chases them. Eventually, Scooby and Scrappy run off into the woods; finding a bear. The bear attacks them, but they run back to Star Labs. The Star Creature finds them, and Shaggy backs up into the telescope controls. The telescope goes out of hand and hits the Star Creature. The creature lays there, and the police show up to unmask it as Mr. Greenfield, owner of the observatory. He's been using the telescope to steal secrets from Star Laboratory. But when Professor Spaulding discovered a new star, and worked on it for longer hours, that upset Greenfield's plans. So he had to find a way to disrupt the professor's work. The gang end the night by watching a falling star. Scrappy asks if stars really fall, but Shaggy says it's just an expression. Just then, a giant rock falls to the ground, causing Shaggy and Scooby to topple to the ground. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Professor Spaulding * Hank Grime Villains: * Star Creature * Mr. Greenfield Other characters: * George * Laser light show goers * Spider * Star Labs security guard * Bear * Bear cub Locations * Greenfield Observatory * Star Laboratory Objects * Greenfield Observatory telescope * Greenfield 12B * Telescope * Jack * Strobe light * Butterfly net Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Professor Spaulding's car Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This is the final episode for which Pat Stevens portrays Velma; she was replaced by Marla Frumkin. * This is the one-hundredth Scooby-Doo episode ever produced. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as a Dollar a Day Rent-A-Maid. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: 5. * "Jeepers" count: 2. * "Jinkies" count: 1. Cultural references * The episode name is a parody of the song, "When You Wish upon a Star" from Disney's Pinocchio. * Shaggy says he has tickets to a BeeGees concert. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the first shot of the Mystery Machine's back doors, there are windows for the telescope to look out of, but when the gang arrive, and Scrappy opens them, there are no windows. * The Mystery Machine logo is backwards when Shaggy says that they'll fix the tire and leave. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 28, 2015. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes